The invention generally relates to receivers for receiving signals relayed by satellite having multiple channels and multiple formats. In particular, the invention relates to a modular receiver for selectively receiving one or more subchannels of varying formats of a satellite signal.
In order to fully utilize satellites, broadcasters employ satellites having multiple channels, each channel having multiple subchannels. Each subchannel carries various types of information. For example, a subchannel may carry audio information or data or both. Many subscribers have a simultaneous need for information which appears on different subchannels. In the past, such subscribers have employed one receiver for each subchannel which was needed. Of course, this resulted in a significant cost and duplication of hardware.
Many subscribers also have a need for a receiver which can change channels or subchannels upon commands from the broadcasters. In the Past, the broadcasters would program channels or subchannels to meet the particular needs of the subscriber. By Providing a receiver which can be controlled by the broadcaster, the channels or subchannels being received can be changed to fit the particular needs of the subscriber without changing the programming being broadcast by the broadcasters over the separate channels and subchannels.